To Get To The Future
by mysticblue17
Summary: ONE SHOT. John reflects about relationships and the future. POST seasons finale s113 "the once and future thing". (HGGLVX)
1. To Get to the Future Reedited

Title: To get to the Future

Author: mysticblue17

Summary: ONE SHOT. John reflects about relationships and the future. POST seasons finale. (HGGLVX)

Disclaimer: I don't owe them.

* * *

It had been a year since the last time he saw her. Shayera had been MIA. After that event that he had renamed the "incident" on the cliff, she never contacted him again. At the same time he never tried to reach out to her either. Regardless it had been at least a year since he caught a glimpse of her wings or even heard her voice.

It had been six months since he got up the courage to date other women. Admittedly, it was to stop the looks that Clark kept giving him. And with some pushes from Flash, John started to date again. Frequently they were leaguers. Through some were civilians that had no idea they were sitting across or talking to the Green Lantern. The change was refreshing. They didn't talk about saving the world. Or battle strategies or old war stories. But they never worked out because of the crazy and unpredictable schedule he had. No many questions and not enough answers without telling her who he was. And that was a rule he didn't want to break.

It had been two months since he had started to see Mari aka Vixen. Ironically they met getting the tray for food. From then on, they seemed to be meeting up everywhere. Training room, common room, missions. It was only a matter of time before one of them got the nerve to ask the other out. Someone/thing up there wanted them to be together. At least that what it seemed like. She was an amazing woman. Gorgeous and witty. Sassy and sensual. She was upfront to the point of bluntness. It was exactly what John needed. She was exactly what he needed. In fact she was the one who asked John out first. Their relationship was strong. A basis of truth and understanding was strong for any relationship. The connection was there. A physical connection mixed with mental was a potent force. They were one of the most well matched couples in the league. They probably would have gotten married.

It had been three weeks since Shayera made an appearance. She had fought along side of them against Grundie. After so long, it was tangible the need to touch her and reassure himself that she was real. But even though the fight he never actually touched her. He was close to her but there barely even touching. There was a pitiful touch of hand to forearm. It was sad tribute to their relationship. It was unsettling the familiarity between the two of them. Everyone else there knew first hand about John and Shayera. It wasn't like these things were recorded into files; Mari couldn't just read them off a computer screen. But there was always word of mouth. There were whispers of John and Hawk Girl and their romance. It was clear that she was in denial about that. No one ever wants to think about the person they are dating and their ex. True to that, she stuck to denial. There were no questions asked. After the fight was over, they both headed to the medicine bay and just recovered. He dreaded the questions that were to come but she never asked him. He was relieve and never tried to explain their relationship to Mari. So their dating went on as normal.

It wasn't until three weeks later that their relationship started to ripple. It rippled underneath it all. One night he showed up at her door to pick her up with a nasty cut to the head. It was a subtle change. It wasn't even directly to her. He just spent more time in his room, less time in the common rooms. Some said he and Mari got in a fight. Other thought it was to avoid Shayera. But it was neither. John and Mari still went on the same number of dates as before.

There was an incident that Mari never knew about. About a week later at about eleven o'clock at night, Shayera visited John.

* * *

flashback

"What the hell? What the hell are you doing?" she yelled as soon as he opened the door. "Are you avoiding the rest of the world just because you don't want to see me anymore?"

"Shayera" he said trying to interrupt her rambling.

But she continued as she paced just inside his room. "Are you holing yourself up here in this tiny little room because you can't even stand to look at me? Not that I can look at me either…."

"Shayera"

"That's why you are here aren't you? Cramped in here. Tell me John. I need to know. Please. I just … I can't .." she said tugging at her arms so obviously out of her skin and resentful to herself.

At that point, John grabbed her arms. With one hand, he traced her features. There was relief, joy and anxiety. John had seen his future but was this how it started? Was it right? Would this eventually lead them to their son, Rex Stuart? His head was spinning for all the possibilities or was it from finally being close to her. He wasn't sure. In all truthfulness it didn't really matter. He held her close. He breathed in her essence. It sent his skin on fire to be so close to her.

Eventually he inched away from her very little and said "Shayera you are one crazy lady."

She opened her mouth to yell some smart back at him. But he continued on, not letting her speak. "I was definitely not avoiding you. How could when I know you so well that I almost left my door open for you tonight?" He smiled.

She took a second to take in his words. She said unsteadily "So you can stand to look at me?"

He looked her straight in the eye and said "Not only can I stand to look at you, I want to." He hesitated "But there is no need to rush anything. If you need time you can take as much of it as you want. Everything between you and me, it's … we are forever Shayera."

She broke out into the first real smile he had seen on her since she returned to the league. The smile that he had actually never seen before. One free of lies and guilt. It wasn't fake. It was just an outward showing of happiness. She stood contemplating his words. And he thought that was all he would need to say to her this night but her thoughts seemed to find something else to worry about. She jerked herself away from him to get a look at his face.

"What about Vixen?" she asked wide eyed because she just remembered about their relationship.

"Who told you?" he paused and muttered "Stupid gossips. They are supposed to be superheroes."

She let out a laugh. He smiled at the sound. "Me and her? Unless you want to fight her for me.." she shot him a look "Ok well I guess that is out. People would have paid to see that"

She shot him a stare from behind her dark lashes. "Would you just get to the point? Or I swear I will hit you with my mace." She said with her eyes gleaming with prospect.

"Yes dear." He said, His tone so domestic. "Well honestly it was over the second I saw you again."

"If you love her, I won't stand in your way." she said trying to slip out of his arms

He held onto her harder. "First off, you aren't standing in my way. Second off, I don't lie. It won't surprise her that we are over. And lastly I meant what I said it's you and me for life. This is it for me. You are all I will ever want or need."

"John, I …I don't know if I can.."she said uncertain about herself.

"Let's go to bed baby." he said reassuringly.

She smiled in a sly way. "To sleep?"

"For tonight."

"I can do that." They stumbled into bed ,not relay letting go of each other. Eventually they fell asleep a mess of tangled arms and legs.

flashback

* * *

The next morning John found Mari and broke up with her. They handled it like adults.

About seven months later, Shayera was taken off the rooster as an active agent. She was pregnant. It was just known that John was the father. It was announced to the original justice league members only. But that was more than enough. That night they all went to a nice restaurant to celebrate. After that night, John seemed to have shifted emotionally. He was more in tune with Shayera. And there was a connection to Batman that no one else seemed to understand.

They got married at John's request. It was a memorable wedding. They invited the entire league. Though some had to stay in the tower; the sentiment was there all around. And Mari made an appearance at the reception. She said a few words to the new Mr. and Mrs. Stuart and left. There was no animosity. John was meant to be with Shayera and vice versa. John left Shayera to deal with Flash's antics for a few minutes and ran to catch up with Mari.

"Mari!"

She turned and was surprised by who she saw. "Hi John. "

"I… I just wanted to thank you for coming today. It means a lot to me."

"I wouldn't have missed it sugar." she said with a teasing look on her face. However it changed to one of regret. "John I need to ask.. I lost you that night didn't I?"

"Huh? Which night?"

"That night you got that scar." she said pointing to his forehead. And just like she said there was a thin scar on his head from fighting with Chronos and his minions

He sighed and rubbed his head. "I guess you could say that. Mari our relationship means a lot to me. And it shaped me to be the person I am today. I hope that you don't regret that there was an us"

"I don't. I won't. But I admit you and Shayera are perfect for each other. I just needed to know."she turned to leave again but quickly he caught her hand.

"That night I saw my future and Shayera was my wife. But that doesn't mean that you aren't a part of it."

She smiled serenely. "Thank you John. Congratulations on getting married and being a daddy."

"Thanks."He squeezed her hand once and let go. He turned and walked back to the hall to his wife, his little Rex and his future. It looked like it was the right moment because Shayera was about to hit Flash with a laddle.

* * *

(a/n)yay…all finished ..hope you all liked it…please review it would mean a lot… also look out for my other story which is a JLU/teen titans crossover "A world without you"….ok till next time bye… 


	2. To get to the future

Title: To get to the Future

Author: mysticblue17

Summary: ONE SHOT. John reflects about relationships and the future. POST seasons finale. (HGGLVX)

Disclaimer: I don't owe them.

* * *

It had been a year since the last time he saw her. Shayera had been MIA. After that shat on the cliff, she never contacted him again. At the same time he never tried to reach her either. Regardless it had been at least a year since he caught a glimpse of her wings or even heard her voice. 

It had been six months since he got up the courage to date other women. Admittedly, it was to stop the looks that Clark kept giving him. And with some pushes from Flash, John started to date again. Frequently they were leaguers. Through some were civilians that had no idea they were sitting across or talking to the Green Lantern. It was refreshing but they never worked out because of the crazy and unpredictable schedule they had. No many questions and not enough answers without telling her who he was.

It had been two months since he had started to see Mari also known as Vixen. Ironically they met getting the tray for food. From then on, they seemed to be meeting up everywhere. Training room, common room, missions. It was only a matter of time before they got the hint and started to date. Someone/thing up there wanted them to be together. At least that what it seemed like. She was an amazing woman. Gorgeous and witty. Sassy and sensual. She was upfront to the point of bluntness. It was exactly what John needed. She was exactly what he needed. In fact she was the one who asked John out first. Their relationship was strong. A basis of truth and understanding was strong for any relationship. The connection was there. Physical mixed with mental was a potent force. They were one of the most well matched couples in the league. They probably would have gotten married.

It had been three weeks since Shayera made an appearance. She had fought along side of them against Grundie. After so long, it was tangible the need to touch her and reassure himself that she was real. But even though the fight he never actually touched her. He was close to her but there was never any touching. It was unsettling the familiarity between the two of them especially for Mari. Everyone else there knew first hand about John and Shayera. It wasn't like these things were recorded into files; she couldn't just read them off a computer screen. But there was always word of mouth. There were whispers of John and Hawk Girl and their romance. It was clear that she was in denial about that. No one ever wants to think about the person they are dating and their ex. True to that, she stuck to denial. There were no questions asked. After the fight was over, they both headed to the medicine bay and just recovered. He dreaded the questions that were to come but she never asked him. He was relieve and never tried to explain their relationship to Mari. So their dating went on as normal.

It wasn't until three weeks later that their relationship started to ripple. It rippled underneath it all. One night he showed up at her door to pick her up with a nasty cut to the head. It was a subtle change. It wasn't even directly to her. He just spent more time in his room, less time in the common rooms. Some said he and Mari got in a fight. Other thought it was to avoid Shayera. But it was neither. John and Mari still went on the same number of dates as before.

There was an incident that Mari never knew about. About a week later at about eleven o'clock at night, Shayera visited John.

flashback

"What the hell? What the hell are you doing?" she yelled as soon as he opened the door. "Are you avoiding the rest of the world just because you don't want to see me anymore?"

"Shayera" he said trying to interrupt her rambling.

But she continued as she paced just inside his room. "Are you holing yourself up here in this tiny little room because you can't even stand to look at me? I don't think I could look at me either…."

"Shayera"

"That's why you are here aren't you? Cramped in here. Tell me John. I need to know. Please. I just … I can't .." she said tugging at her arms so obviously out of her skin and resentful to herself.

At that point, John grabbed her arms. With one hand, he traced her features. There was relief, joy and anxiety. John had seen his future but was this how it started? Was it right? Would this eventually lead them to Rex Stuart? His head was spinning for all the possibilities or was it from finally being close to her. He wasn't sure. In all truthfulness it didn't really matter. He held her close for minutes.

Eventually he inched away from her very little and said " Shayera you are one crazy lady."

She opened her mouth to yell some smart back at him. But he continued on, not letting her speak. "I was definitely not avoiding you. How could when I know you so well that I almost left my door open for you tonight?" He smiled.

She took a second to take in his words. She said unsteadily "So you can stand to look at me?"

He looked her straight in the eye and said "Not only can I stand to look at you, I want to." He hesitated "But there is no need to rush anything. If you need time you can take as much of it as you want. Everything between you and me, it's going to be there for a while."

She broke out into the first smile he had seen on her since she returned to the league. And they stood merely inches apart in the middle of his room wrapped up in each other. There was silence for a few moments they were content with each other. Until she jerked herself away from him to get a look at his face.

"What about Vixen?" she asked wide eyed because she just remembered about their relationship.

"Who told you?" he paused and muttered "Stupid gossips. They are supposed to be superheroes."

She let out a laugh. He smiled at the sound. "Me and her? Unless you want to fight her for me.." she shot him a look "Ok well I guess that is out. People would have paid to see that"

"Would you just get to the point? Or I swear I will hit you with my mace."

"Yes dear. Well I will break up with her. She is the reason why I was in here to begin with."

"Why did she kick you out of her room because of your smart mouth?"

"Yes dear."

Mad at how domestic he sounded, she replied "Argh! That's it! I'm getting my mace."

He held onto her harder. "Let's go to bed baby."

She smiled in a sly way. "To sleep?"

"For tonight."

"I can do that." They stumbled into bed ,not relay letting go of each other. Eventually they fell asleep a mess of tangled arms and legs.

flashback

The next morning John caught up with Mari and broke up with her. It wasn't the best scene. But they handled it like adults.

About seven months later, Shayera was taken off the rooster as an active agent. She was pregnant. It was just known that John was the father. It was announced to the original justice league only. But that was more than enough. That night they all went to a nice restaurant to celebrate. After that night, John seemed to have shifted emotionally. He was more in tune with Shayera. And there was a connection to Batman that no one else seemed to understand.

They got married at John's request. It was a memorable wedding. They invited the entire league. Though some had to stay in the tower; the sentiment was there all around. And Mari made an appearance at the reception. She said a few words to the new Mr. and Mrs. Stuart and left. There was no animosity. John was meant to be with Shayera and vice versa. John left Shayera to deal with Flash's antics for a few minutes and ran to catch up with Mari.

"Mari!"

She turned and was surprised by who she saw. "Hi John. "

"I… I just wanted to thank you for coming today. It means a lot to me."

"Of course. John I lost you that night didn't I?"

"Huh? Which night?"

"That night you got that scar." she said pointing to his forehead

He sighed. "I guess you could say that. Mari our relationship means a lot to me. And it shaped me to be the person I am today. I hope that you don't regret that there was an us"

"I don't. I just needed to know."she turned to leave again but quickly he caught her hand.

"That night I saw my future and Shayera was my wife. But that doesn't mean that you aren't a part of it."

She smiled serenely. "Of course John. Congratulations"

"Thanks."He squeezed her hand once and let go. He turned and walked back to the hall to his wife, his little Rex and his future. It looked like it was the right moment because Shayera was about to hit Flash with a laddle.

* * *

(a/n)yay…all finished ..hope you all liked it…please review it would mean a lot… also look out for my other story which is a JLU/teen titans crossover "Another time , another place"….ok till next time bye… 


End file.
